Summer Dreams
by soccerglory
Summary: Julia McAlister was a fan, but now she might be more. Chapter 6 fixed!! ***FINISHED*** I thrive on reviews...*hint hint*
1. Default Chapter

This isn't really an Indiana Jones story, more of a Harrison Ford story, but there's no actors genre so I'm kinda stick. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harrison Ford(though I wish I did), or Steven Spielberg, or any of the other famous people in the story. All the others I do own though.  
  
  
Summer 1983  
  
She peeked around the corner just as the director yelled,  
"Action!". There he was, hanging off a cliff. Harrison Ford. Muscles rippling, face intense. She closed her eyes, but just for an instant, wishing he was right there with her.  
She was on an end-of-the-semester field trip of sorts for with one of her college classes-an archeological class-lucky for her, the professor chose India. She didn't know why, but he did. Where she was, was an island south of India called Sri Lanka. That's where 'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom' was being shot.   
But she most certainly wasn't there with her college class. No, that trip ended last week. She decided to stay awhile and admire the...scenery.  
"Cut!" yelled Steven Spielberg, the director. She put her binoculars up to her eyes and followed Harrison as he walked over to Spielberg. It was just too bad she couldn't hear what they were saying.  
Harrison climbed back onto the edge of the cliff, and prepared to re-shoot the scene. When the director yelled action, three the three of them came running out of a hole in the cliff.  
One was a short Oriental boy, one was a beautiful blond woman, who wasn't wearing all that much, and the other, of course, was Harrison Ford. His shirt was ripped halfway open and she just had to smile. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.  
Spielberg cut the literally cliff-hanging scene and all the actors and actresses disappeared behind a building, out of her view.  
She kept her binoculars trained on the spot where she saw him disappear and waited.  
She'd first heard of Harrison Ford when she was 13 years old and saw his first movie, where he had a starring role, 'American Graffiti'. No one really knew who he was, including her, but once she saw that movie, she was hooked. She'd seen every movie of his ever since. When she heard another Indiana Jones movie was being shot in Sri Lanka, she tried to figure out a way to get there. When the professor said they were going to India, she couldn't have been more ready to go.  
Now she was frustrated. It had been at least 10 minutes. It never took as long as 10 minutes.  
"Where are you?" she whispered to herself.  
"Where's who?" said a voice behind her. She knew that voice. She'd watched too many movies not to know that voice.  
She turned around, her binoculars falling, but she managed to grab the string as they slid past her waist. It was him. It was definitely him.  
She studied his face closely, just as she had the pictures in the magazines many a time. Although he looked even more handsome in person.  
His young brown eyes studied her face as she studied his. Even though he was 39, his eyes made him look twenty. His face rugged and chiseled. The scar on his chin made his tan face look even more rugged. And on top of his head, sat his Indiana Jones hat.  
Her eyes traveled down to his hands, strong and worn from all the action in his movies, yet soft and gentle enough to hold a little baby.  
  
She was beautiful. Shoulder-length light brown hair, brown eyes, and a tan face. He guessed she worked outside a lot. She looked like she was in her early to mid twenties, and he later found out that she was 24. She was quite fit, but she didn't look like someone who was obsessed with their figure, which she wasn't. He liked that.  
She was beautiful. Bottom line. And he was instantly attracted to her. If he believed in love at first sight, that's what he'd say this was. But he didn't, so that didn't matter.  
  
"What's your name beautiful?" he asked, smiling that wonderful smile of his. He sure was a charmer.  
"Julia McAlister," she answered, barely able to get the words out.  
"Harrison Ford," he said with a smile. Then he stuck out his hand. She slowly reached out and shook it, not believing what was happening to her.  
"What brings you out here?" he asked motioning around him.  
"College. I'm working on my doctorate in archeology."  
"Really? That sounds interesting," he said smiling. It's kind of ironic really, seeing that Indiana Jones is an archeologist. In fact, that's what really got her into archeology. When she watched 'Raiders of the Lost Ark', she thought it would be fun to dig up old bones and artifacts, so she switched her major and she loved it.  
"Yeah," she said and smiled too. "'Raiders' is actually what got me into archeology." He instantly fell in love with her smile.  
"If you're working on you're college degree, then why are you watching the shoot?"  
"The trip was supposed to end last week, but I decided to stay longer to watch the shoot."  
"Are you a fan?"  
"You could say that."  
"Well, we're gonna shoot one more scene in about," he checked his watch, "three more minutes. You could come closer and watch if you want. It's kinda hard to see from way over here." He touched his nose, sort of scratching the side of the bridge with his fingertip. He was nervous. He always did that when he was nervous. She noticed it too.  
"Sure," she said shyly. He told her to follow him and walked off towards the set. She followed him, of course, and stood kitty-corner behind the cameraman.  
After about 5 takes, Spielberg called it a day. She started to walk off, and Harrison yelled over to her,  
"See ya tomorrow?" She nodded her head and walked the good distance to her rental car.  
  
The next day, she went back to the site of the shoot. Harrison was standing where she had met him just a day earlier, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back.  
"How are you today, Julia?"  
"Good, you?"  
"Good, good," he said. He motioned his hand for her to follow him and she did. He walked her around the set, showing her what they were gonna do. She was in heaven. She couldn't believe that she was actually on the set of an Indiana Jones movie with Harrison Ford.  
He walked her over to the cliff, where they had shot the scene she was watching the day before.  
"There's a net about twenty feet down there, just in case I fall," he said, gesturing down the side of the cliff. She stepped up to look.  
"Wow!" she said, "That's a long fall." She leaned over, her weight all on one leg, trying to see the safety net. Then she lost her balance. Harrison instinctively grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. She had closed her eyes, not wanting to look as she fell, but when she opened them, she was staring at Harrison's chest. His arms were still on her waist and she could feel his eyes burning on the top of her head.  
  
When he had pulled her to his chest, this light feeling fluttered inside of him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since...well, never, but he liked it. She felt so small in his large arms, he liked that feeling too. He felt like he could protect her. Then the moment got awkward.  
  
She didn't want to pull away, but she knew she had to, so she did. He probably has a girlfriend anyway, she thought.  
As they kept walking around the set, they kept arms length away from each other, both feeling a little awkward. He showed her around the rest of the set, but not with as much enthusiasm, and then had to go shoot a scene.  
At the end of the day, which wasn't really the end of the day, Harrison come over to talk to her. They still felt awkward around each other and he kept touching the side of his nose.  
"Well, that's it," he said.  
"What's it?" she asked.  
"We're done shooting. Well, here at least. Now we're off to London."  
"I guess that means I'm going back home."  
"Yeah. Where's home anyway."  
"California," she said. Walking off to her rental car, him walking next to her.  
"Well, maybe I'll see you around then."  
"Yeah," she said awkwardly, getting into her car, "bye." Then she drove off. Not a good day. Well, it was good, but it wasn't.   
It's not that she didn't like him, it's just that he didn't seem to like her, like she thought he would. She sighed. She had just met the man of her dreams, but it turned out he wasn't. She still thought he was good looking-in fact she thought he was more handsome that ever-and a wonderful actor, but there was something missing that she couldn't figure out. She sighed again, the next morning She'd leave for home.  
  
During the shoot in London, he couldn't get her off his mind. When he slept, she was there in his dreams. He didn't mind, but he did want to see her again.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

1 month later...  
  
The phone rang, waking her up. Who could be calling at such an ungodly hour? she thought. Then she looked at the clock. It was a quarter 'til noon.  
"Shit," she whispered to herself. She had been at a party the night before and was out until well after midnight.  
"Hello," she said groggily, her eyes only half open.  
"Hey, you sound sleepy," the man on the other end said, fully awake. And why not? she asked herself. She couldn't place the voice though. She kept digging and digging in her brain to find it, but she couldn't. It was kind of hard to think after you had a few too many beers the night before.  
"Hey are you there?" Then, she knew who it was. What?! How'd he find my number? I didn't give it to him. And why?  
"Are you who I think you are?"  
"It depends on who you think I am."  
"Who are you?"  
"Harrison Ford."  
"That's what I thought," she said calmly, although her heart was racing faster then it ever should be allowed to. "Why are you calling me?"  
"Was I not supposed to?"  
"I guess not, but how'd you get my number?"  
"I looked it up in the phonebook," he said and she could feel his smile radiate through the phone. 'Stupid', she told herself. "Filming's done and I'm back in town. I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner with me on Thursday," he finished. She looked at the calendar on the wall. It was Tuesday.  
"You mean...like a date?" She asked trying not to sound excited, but not disgusted either.  
"No, I just wanna get to know you a little better," he said, lying. He was disappointed now. Her heart sank as well, but not too much. At least she wouldn't be as nervous. Or so she thought.  
"Sure I guess. Where?"  
"At that little Italian place on 5th street. You know it?"  
"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll meet you there."  
"Okay, see ya Thursday. 5 o'clock."  
"Okay bye." she said and hung up. She fell back onto her pillow and stared at the ceiling. 'What did I just do? Was that really Harrison Ford?' she asked herself, not believing what had just happened.  
  
Thursday. What was she ever going to do to pass away the longest day of her life? The day just dragged on. She did everything to try and make it go by faster. None of it worked. She tried watching TV; nothing good was on. She tried going for a jog; it was too hot out. She even tried reading a book, something she never did unless she had to; she read 20 pages and didn't know any of the characters or what the heck was going on.  
Finally, it was 3:30pm. Seeing that she was so anxious and couldn't wait any longer, she started getting ready. It was a good thing too. First she showered. Then she got dressed, but didn't like what she was wearing so she changed. She started putting her hair up, but looking in the mirror, she saw that what she was wearing made her look chunky, so she changed again. She didn't like the next outfit either.  
By the time she found the right outfit, it was 4:15 and there were 10 different outfits piled on the floor. She hadn't put her hair up or done her makeup yet either. She put her hair up as quickly as possible, she had only 15 minutes, and put a little bit of makeup on. She didn't really like makeup anyway. Then she sped off to the restaurant  
The night was a blur. She arrived 10 minutes late. She hated being late. Harrison was already sitting at a table waiting for her and he smiled as she walked in. The only other thing she remembered from that night was that he made her laugh a lot. So much that she got the hiccups, which only made her laugh harder.  
"Here," he said, handing her a cup, which the waiter had just refilled, "drink this as fast as you can in one breath." He smiled. She took the cup and did so. While gulping it down, some water spilled out off the cup. She quickly leaned over the table and let the water drop on the tablecloth. They both smiled. Then he took a napkin and leaned over,  
"You have some..." he trailed off as he wiped the water from her chin. His clear brown eyes looked into hers and smiled, his mouth not moving. There was still a little bit of water on her chin after he wiped it with the napkin so he wiped it with his finger. She was startled, but tried not to show it. It was another one of those moments like at the shoot.  
His touch was so soft. Looking at his hands, your first thought was that he was rough, but then, as you looked closer, you noticed a gentleness you'd never though would be there. It was so soft, she almost cried. He sat back down and looked at her. Just looked. She looked down at her pasta and nibbled nervously at it a bit.  
As he looked at her, he couldn't get over how beautiful she was, he didn't say it though. She looked so cute as she picked nervously at her food. He knew it was his doing and he smiled inwardly.  
After dinner, they both walked out to the parking lot, awkward towards each other again because of what happed earlier. They said goodbye and went their separate ways.  
As she drove home, she could still feel the touch of his fingers on her chin, and didn't ever want to let that feeling go. Then she got to thinking, If we actually became a couple, would I be able to handle it? All the other women, who I am so familiar with, that love him? Or so they say. Would I be able to handle him travelling all the time? Shooting movies? Going on interviews? Award shows? Appearances? Would I be able to handle not being near him for so long? She pondered those thoughts for a moment, I don't think I could. I can't do this. It'll never work. Despite everything she wanted, it couldn't happen. It just couldn't.  
  
The next week, he called her again. Her throat tightened up. He asked if she would go to dinner with him again, as a friend. She agreed, but only because it wasn't a date. Right?   
But he's picking you up this time.   
That doesn't make it a date. Does it?   
Why go through the trouble then?   
I'm his friend. Why not?   
Okay, but you'll regret it.  
No I won't, she assured herself. She hoped she was right.  
  
Friday night at 5:30pm, a knock came on her apartment door. She knew who was standing there, knew she couldn't handle being close to him but she opened it anyway. There he was, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked like a nervous schoolboy, on his first date. But it wasn't a date. No, it wasn't. She knew she was wrong when the first thing he did was touch the side of his nose. But she followed him out to his car anyway.   
She should have known it was a date when she first decided to wear something pretty, something she didn't normally wear. That's when it's a date. He kept looking over at her then touching his nose again. He wanted to tell her how pretty she looked, but he had told her it wasn't a date so there was no way he was going to voice it. It was a date all right, one Julia knew she shouldn't have been on.  
They went to a different restaurant this time. It was more expensive. She was just digging her hole deeper and deeper with every passing moment. She shouldn't have stepped out of her doorway-hell, she shouldn't have even agreed on the phone-but she did anyway. She just couldn't resist.  
He took her to a French restaurant. She didn't really like French food that much-all fluff and no food-but ate it anyway. Harrison didn't like it much either, but it was something all stars had to do. And it wasn't too bad.   
After dinner, and a pleasant one at that, Harrison drove her home.  
"I'll walk you to your door," he said. Her apartment was on the second floor, but he came along anyway, and she let him. She knew it was stupid of her. She unlocked the door and was about to walk in, when he gently took her petite hand into his big one. She stopped short and turned to him, his soft touch running a chill down her spine.  
"Let go," she said, literally forcing the words out of her mouth. She didn't him want to, but she knew he had to.  
"Okay," he said softly, trailing his finger up her arm, her cheek, to her hair. He thumbed it lightly.   
"You have beautiful hair," he said, looking into her eyes.  
"I-I can't Harrison."  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"Because I can't be with a movie star."  
"That's why you like me." He paused, "You're scared."  
"No I'm not," she said.  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"I-I like normal guys, Harrison," she said. His face was less than an inch from hers. She found it hard to swallow because her neck tensed up. His hand was still in her hair,  
"I'm surprisingly normal," he said with a little smirk. Then he slid the hand that was in hair to her face kissed her. She almost cried. It was better than she ever imagined it would be. Those lips she had often lusted over were now softly pressed against hers.  
Finally, he had taken some action and kissed her. Something he had wanted to do since the first time he saw her. This wasn't just another girl, she was something. And when he was near her he felt a feeling he'd never felt before and he liked it.  
She was again amazed at how soft he could be. Every other time she had seen him, he'd been rough and hard. But not now. Now he was a young teenager again, relishing in the joy of his first kiss. Only it wasn't his first kiss, but the only kiss that ever mattered anymore.  
She slowly, reluctantly pulled away and pursed her lips together. She could still feel the gentle pressure of his lips against hers, and wanted so much for him to kiss her again. But he couldn't. No he could. He had to. She didn't care if he was a movie star. He had to take her and kiss her forever and ever, but that was impossible.  
She was going to ask him in, but despite her yearnings, she decided against it. She put her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes,  
"You, um, you should probably go," she said. But neither of them moved. She loved the feel of his chest beneath her hands. They felt like they belonged there.  
"Yeah," he whispered. He removed his hand from her face and took her hand in it. Bringing it up to his face he kissed it then turned around and left.  
She just stood there in the hallway a minute, not believing what had just happened to her. Harrison Ford had just kissed her. She brought her fingers up to her lips and touched them. Wow, was all she could think. Just wow.  
She slowly opened the door to her apartment and walked in trance-like. She walked over and sat down on the couch, letting her head fall back to look at the ceiling. What was I thinking, she thought. I can't be involved with a man who's away so much. I won't be able to take it.  
But you love him, said that annoying little voice in her head.  
No, I can't.  
You do. She shut it out and walked over to the refrigerator to get a beer. She didn't normally drink beer. Only when she wasn't in the best of moods, like now. It was the only thing she could do to shut that voice out of her head as well. She took a couple of sips and changed into some pajamas. It was getting late. She finished her beer then went to bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
As Harrison was waiting for the elevator, he suddenly turned around and headed back to Julia's apartment. Then he stopped mid-stride. He had just met her, just kissed her for the first time, it wouldn't be right. He forced himself to turn around and arrived at the elevators just as one opened. He stepped on and left.  



	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, Harrison called her up.  
"Hey baby," he greeted cheerfully.  
"Hey sweetheart, what's up?"  
"'Temple of Doom' is premiering next Friday. It's one of those things I have to go to. Did you wanna go with me?"  
"You're kidding...right?" she asked, shocked.  
"No, I'm serious. Completely."  
"Sure! What am I supposed to wear?"  
"Something dressy. You know, a um, what do you call those dresses...uh..."  
"Don't worry, I get it."  
"So you're coming then?"  
"Of course!"  
"Okay then, bye."  
"Bye," he said and hung up the phone on the other end. This was amazing. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined anything like this.  
  
Friday at the premiere of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom…  
  
The limousine came to a stop and their kiss with it. The chauffeur came around and opened the door. Harrison stepped out first, and the cameras went nuts. CLICK, FLASH, CLICK, FLASH. Julia didn't understand how anyone could see anything in that great of light. Then Harrison helped her out of the limousine, like the true gentleman he was. She put her arm through his, and even more cameras started flashing. They both smiled politely.  
It was truly amazing. It seemed like every cameraman had two cameras or something.  
She was wearing a silver dress, that complimented her slim form very well, and matching earrings and shoes. All which Harrison kindly helped her buy. Her hair was done up in a really fancy bun, which had been done by a hairstylist for the special occasion. Then a reporter jumped at them,  
"Harrison, who is this beautiful lady you brought with you tonight?"  
"This is my date, Julia."   
"Where'd you meet her?"  
"On the set of this movie."  
"What was she doing there?"  
"Just watching," he said, casually.  
"So you're a fan?" the reporter asked, turning towards her.  
"In a way." Harrison had taught her how to answer questions.  
"Have a good time tonight you two," he said, stepping away so the next barrage of reporters could ask mostly the same questions.  
The movie was good. Quite freaky, but good. Julia was on the edge of her seat the whole time, but Harrison just sat back in his seat watching with curiosity, critiquing his work. He always said he was his worst critic, and it was true.  
When they came out of the movie, cameras and reporters barraged them again, asking how they liked the movie and so on. Then they finally got into the limousine. Blessed, blessed silence. Julia sighed and Harrison grinned, his eyes crinkling in the way she loved so much,  
"What'd I tell you? They're all hunters and we're the hunted."  
"You were definitely right," she said as the car started off for home.  
"You look like you need to relax," he said.  
"Ugh, is it that obvious?"  
"No, I can just tell," he said kissing her behind the ear and starting to rub her shoulders.  
"Oh God, that feels so good," she said, relishing in the treat she rarely got. Then he leaned down and kissed her neck. A chill ran up her spine as his soft lips traveled up to her jawbone. She let out a soft moan of pleasure and turned her head around to meet his awaiting lips. They met in a warm kiss and slowly pulled away, all the while, he didn't stop massaging her shoulders.  
"You know you are very beautiful," he said, kissing my cheek.  
"No, I'm not, you're much better looking then me."  
"Why is it that women can never take compliments?"  
"We can," she said.  
"They why didn't you take mine?"  
"Who said I didn't? I just said you are better looking than me."  
"You can believe what you want, but I would never go out with me if I looked like me," he said then smiled.  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
"Never mind," he said, and kissed her again. She laughed then kissed him back.  
  
A month or two later a knock came at her door. She opened it and was surprised to see Harrison standing there. She ran into his arms and kissed him.  
"I thought you were filming a movie!"  
"We're in between locations so I came here," he said and kissed her again. "You don't mind do you?"  
"Mmm, I missed you," she said, in between kisses, answering his question in a round-about sort of way.  
"You too, baby." They slowly made their way, blindly, towards the couch. A few minutes later he stopped kissing her and said,  
"I want you to come with me to Italy."  
"What?"  
"It's so lonely out there without you."  
"It's lonely here without you too...but I can't go with you."  
"Why not?"  
"I have to finish up college."  
"You don't have to, it's your doctorate for God's sake."  
"You don't understand, Harrison, if I don't finish it now that I've started, I'll never get it done."  
"Do you really have to?"  
"I love archeology Harrison!"  
"You love it more than me?!"  
"You're the one who got me into it in the first place."  
"ME?! What'd I ever do?!"  
"You were Indiana Jones! That's what got me started, if you were even listening when I first met you instead of trying to sweep me off my feet, you would have already known that!"  
"You'd rather spend your time digging up old...old...junk instead of being with me?"  
"Is that all you think about?! Yourself?! It's always you, you, you! What about my needs?!" she said jumping to her feet.  
"Seems to me like you're only thinking about you!" he yelled, jumping up as well.  
"I don't need a selfish boyfriend!" she yelled right in his face.  
"Well I don't need a selfish girlfriend either!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"Since that's they way we both feel, get out of my apartment!"  
"Fine!" He started to walk out the door.  
"And good riddens! I don't need some big movie star to make me happy! Like I said before! I like normal guys!" she screamed as he slammed the door behind him.  
I told you.  
Shut up, she thought at herself and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator.  
  
The very next day, as she was heading to class, a rather striking young man walked towards her. He was tall, about 6 foot, with black hair and almost black eyes to match. His nose was small and he had very high cheekbones, almost the total opposite of Harrison. Shut up, she told herself, don't think about him, ever again.  
"Hey beautiful. I hear you're free now," said the man.  
"Who told you that?" she asked, more curious than mad.  
"Word gets around."  
"Who are you exactly?"  
"Name's Jason. Jason Snipes."  
"Well, Jason, it was nice meeting you," she said, starting to walk off.  
"Now that I'm an acquaintance, will you meet me for coffee after classes are over?" he asked. She stopped and turned around.  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Alright, see you then," he said and they walked off in opposite directions. She was free now wasn't she? Or was that just an argument? She couldn't seem to remember in the haze of the whole thing, but was pretty sure she told him off. And what's wrong with having a rebound guy? It's not like he didn't want to be one, or else he wouldn't have asked her out. Or did he not ask her out?  
As she walked through the door to her classroom, she shut out everything she was thinking and concentrated on archeology. But she found it hard not to think about Indiana Jones.  
  
As he was on the plane to Italy, Harrison just stared out the window. In a way he hated her, but on the other extreme, he missed her so much. He missed how she would flip her hair back and blush when she was embarrassed. He missed how she kissed him. He missed how she ate her scrambled eggs. She would put Texas Pete all over them and mash them around. Then she'd eat them. Every time she did that, he would laugh and she would have this innocent look on her face, just making him laugh all the more. He just couldn't keep her off his mind  
  
After class Julia wen to meet Jason at Starbucks. He was nice enough, but he just didn't have what she was looking for, although she wasn't actually sure what she was looking for. When he called her up the next day, asking if she'd like to go see a movie with him that weekend, she told him that she didn't think it would work. He was obviously disappointed, but said he understood.  
  
When she got in on Friday, she plopped down on the couch thinking of all the homework she had to do. She didn't mind homework all that much really, only when she had a lot of it. And that particular day, she had a lot of it.  
She stared at the TV, thinking of how nice it would be to just turn it on and forget about her homework, but she realized that if she was ever going to get her doctorate, she'd have to do her homework, and do it well.  
Then her eyes flitted to her movie collection beside the TV. They were all Harrison Ford movies. She closed her eyes, willing back the anger. Then she got up and put the movies away in the mini entertainment center, which she never really used all that much. She didn't really want to look at them.  
A knock came at the door.  
"Just a minute!" she yelled, putting away the last of the movies. She got up and walked towards the door. Upon opening it, she saw an unfamiliar face. No wait, it was familiar. This guy was from her archeology class.  
"Hey," she said, kind of cautious. He was kind of cute. Blond hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, but not as high as Jason's.  
"Hey, my name's Roger, from arch class. I was wondering if you could help me with my homework. I'm having some trouble." Sure, he was having a little trouble, but he had a little crush on Julia and he heard that she was unattached now. It was his only chance.  
"Well, I haven't started on mine yet, but it's now or never, so sure."  
"Okay, thanks," he said, stepping inside. She told him to go sit at the kitchen table while she got her books. He did and a minute later she came back with her books. They sat there for about an hour and a half, books spread out across the whole table, trying to figure out the fake clues our professor gave them to find the fake resting place of the Ark of the Covenant. She couldn't help but think of Harrison, after all, he was Indiana Jones Well, sort of. She willed herself not to think of him.  
She hated him. She hated how he was so selfish, how he didn't understand and didn't even try, how he yelled at her, not only did she not like it, but it actually scared her a little. She let out an annoyed sigh and went back to work.  
They finally figured it out...hopefully. They wouldn't really know until the next day when the professor graded it. Then both Roger and Julia reached for the same 'Maps of Yesterday and Today' book, each thinking it was their own, and they touched hands for a split second. They both looked away and flushed. She took the book and looked on the inside cover, there in pencil was written, "Roger Danes". That wasn't her name, so she assumed the book was Roger's. She handed the book to him and he walked out, his hands full. And that was the beginning of an interesting relationship.   



	4. Chapter 4

Summer 1985  
  
She was digging in a dirty, grimy canyon in south Italy, looking for a particular artifact that would hopefully get her financial status back to "good".  
  
A somewhat familiar man walked up to Susan, Julia's employee.  
"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.  
"Yes, um, is there a Julia McAlister here?" the man asked.  
"There's a Dr. Julia McAlister, yes."  
"Were is she?"  
"She right over there," said Susan, pointing off to the man's left.  
"Thank you," he said.  
"Wait a minute," she called after him. He stopped and turned around. "Who are you?"  
"An old friend," he said over his shoulder. She seemed satisfied and let him go.  
  
Julia heard footsteps crunching behind her.  
"So it's Dr. McAlister now is it?" a male voice said from behind her It sounded so familiar, but maybe it was just her imagination.  
"I'm kind of busy at the moment," she said, annoyed, standing up and wiping her hands on her pants. Then she turned around and did a double-take. There, standing in front of her, ironically in his Indiana Jones fedora, was Harrison Ford. She almost fainted. She was almost certain all the color drained out of her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It's the heat, she told herself, it's making you hallucinate. But when she opened her eyes, he was still there.  
"Well, aren't you gonna say something?"  
"Wha-what are you doing here?"  
"I'm filming another movie, on the northern coast of Italy."  
"Yeah, yeah, right. Isn't that a way's away from here?"  
"It's a short flight." There was silence for a moment or two. "I missed you Jules," he said. He was the only person on earth that had ever called her Jules, and she loved him for that, other things too.  
She didn't respond. She couldn't look at him. She just couldn't. She had tried so hard to forget him, and almost did too, but then he came waltzing back into her life.  
She finally got up the courage to look him in the eyes. That was a mistake. He looked at her for a moment, then quickly reached his hand out to her face and pulled it towards his, their lips meeting in a kiss. At first she tried to pull away, but she couldn't, she just couldn't.  
He'd never kissed her like that before. He'd put so much passion and love into it, and Julia matched that passion and that love. It was like he'd been deprived, and he was, in a way. She was too.  
She thought she had forgotten how he kissed. When she got together with Roger, it was clear that he didn't kiss like Harrison, but she got used to it.  
They slowly pulled away and she hugged him.  
"I missed you, I missed you so much!" she whispered into his ear.  
"Hey honey? What are you doing?" a voice called from behind her.  
"Oh God! Roger!" she mumbled under her breath and quickly pulled away from Harrison. She glanced down at her ring finger where their engagement ring rested. Stupid, stupid. Stupid, she kept repeating to herself in her head.  
"He's, uh... just an old friend," she finished quickly, wiping the sweat off the back of her neck. She knew she had just confused Harrison, but that's all she had until she figured something out.  
"I have some old friends too, but I've never kissed them when I see them for the first time in a while." Damn! He saw that?  
"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me," she said lamely trying to defend herself. Now Harrison was really confused. "Look, I-I, um, I need some time by myself," she said and walked off, not letting either of them say another word. She pushed open the flap to her tent and paced back and forth. Why did he have to come? she thought to herself. If he hadn't come I would've married Roger and gone on with my happy, healthy life. But no, he had to come here and mess things up. Now I don't know what I want.  
You know who you love, said that annoying little voice in her head.  
No, I don't know, and that's the whole point.  
Think for a minute. Was Roger ever there when you were sad? No, he was always off on some dig, but even if Harrison was filming, if you called him, he'd talk to you. Roger on the other hand...  
But now Roger and I are working together, we're never apart.  
And that gets to you sometimes.  
No...no it doesn't.  
Julia...  
Okay, so he gets on my nerves every now and then.  
Every now and then?  
Okay a lot. So we have some disagreements. I still love him.  
Do you?  
I think I do...but I don't love Harrison either.  
  
Meanwhile, outside Harrison and Roger were having yelling match.  
"What do you think you were doing with my girl?" said Roger, pointing his finger at Harrison menacingly. Although his menacing intentions didn't look very much so, seeing that he wasn't a very muscular guy.  
"Look, I didn't know she was your girl. Last I knew she was free," he said, arms spread out, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Well you better get your news straight buddy! We are engaged. As in we're gonna get married!"  
"Congratulations...I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't know."  
"Well, I don't like other guys kissing my fiancée!"  
"Hey, it's not like I forced her to kiss me! She wanted to! She liked it!"  
"Don't give me that shit you big, macho movie star!"  
"I'm just speaking the truth you little bastard!" Harrison said, getting angry.  
"And I'm supposed to believe something from a dickhead like you?!"  
"I don't expect you to! After all you're a son of a bitch, what would you know except how to hump other dogs?!" Harrison said.  
"Takes one to know one," Roger growled.  
  
Julia argued back and forth to herself for a ten minutes or so, then Susan walked in,  
"I didn't know you knew Harrison Ford."  
"We had a sort of fling 2 years ago," she said wistfully.  
"Really, what was it like?"  
"It was-look I'd rather not talk about it right now." Susan nodded her head and started to leave, but Julia stopped her,  
"Susan?"  
"Huh?" she replied, turning around.  
"Is he still here?"  
"Yeah, I don't think he and Roger are finished arguing yet."  
"Oh God. See what I've done?"  
"It's not your fault Julia."  
"Yeah, whatever. Can you bring them both in here for a moment?"  
"Sure," she said and walked out. A minute later, Harrison and Roger walked in, both with scowls on their faces.  
"Please, sit down," she said, running her fingers through her dirty hair. "I'm sorry, both of you," she began, "I'm sorry for leading you both on. It was wrong of me. I don't love either of you."  
They were both surprised, really surprised. Each was sure she was gonna pick them, but she didn't pick either, so they were utterly shocked.  
"I know it must be shocking, but I'm sorry. It just won't work." She slipped the ring off of her finger and placed it gently in Roger's hand. "And Roger, this is my dig, but I won't tell you to leave if you don't want to." She was going to go on, but Roger interrupted her,  
"I'll leave thankyouverymuch. I don't need to hang around with some bitch who broke up our engagement." With that he stormed out of the tent, leaving the flap swishing back and forth at the force it was dealt.  
  
He stalked off to his car and drove to the airport with one of the interpreters. The interpreter helped him get a plane ticket to America that left in one hour. He sat down in the airport and waited, still fuming..  
  
That left Julia and a stunned Harrison Ford alone. He didn't like the fact that Roger had called her a bitch. He could call Harrison anything he wanted, but not Julia. She didn't deserve it.  
"I didn't know you were engaged Julia. If I'd known, I wouldn't have come," he said, finally.  
"You know what they say, all things work for good. If you hadn't come, I would've married a man I didn't love." He looked at her quizzically,  
"I thought we had something once, but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Dr. McAlister," he said, tipping his hat. Then he walked out as well. She fell down on the makeshift cot, put her hands on her forehead an eventually fell asleep.  
  
Harrison walked to the car he had rented and drove off. He didn't understand. When he kissed her, she definitely kissed him back. And it wasn't like she just did because he was kissing her. He felt something. He was sure of it.  
He never had a girlfriend again. It wasn't because he was hoping she'd some back. It was because he knew he would never find someone that he loved as much as he had loved Julia.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

In the next year, Julia didn't have a single boyfriend. It's not that she didn't get asked out, just that she didn't want a relationship. Maybe it was because of what had happened in her previous relationships, maybe it was because of her work, maybe it was simply because she wasn't in the mood. Well, whatever it was, she didn't want any part in any close relationship.   
She went around the world, digging up old artifacts and making pretty good salary. She made quite a few speeches at museums and around the world as well.  
She never saw Roger again, well with the exception of at the annual National Archeologists Convention in New York. But she only saw a quick glance of him. She had no desire whatsoever to speak with him either, so she just let him go about his business.  
  
Then her job started to get boring. It wasn't that she didn't like archeology anymore, she just got bored. There was no excitement, even when she actually found something. It wasn't a very stable job, so her finances were struggling as well. Not to mention she just didn't feel whole. She felt like a part of her was missing. A big part.  
  
One day in the summer of 1986, when she was on leave from work, she decided to pull out her old dusty movies and watch one. She hadn't watched a single one in three years. She pulled out 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'. As she sat there watching it, she started to cry. She loved him and she knew it. She'd loved him for all these years, but just didn't want to admit it. And when he kissed the woman in the movie, she cried even harder.  
When the movie was over and her tears finally dried up, she mustered up the courage to call him. she still had his number memorized and dialed it with shaking hands. RING...RING...RING...RING...RING.  
"Hi, you've reached, the Ford home," said his voice on the answering machine, "I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message after the beep, I'll try to reach you as soon as possible." She heard the beep and her voice froze in her throat. She stood there for what seemed like hours, but was probably only 15 seconds and then she choked out,  
"I-I-" and hung up. What was she going to say? "Hi Harrison, it's Jules. I love you. Take me back."? She didn't think so.  
She walked into her bedroom and opened the top drawer of her dresser. She reached in the back and took out a photo of her and Harrison together. It surprised her that she had still known exactly where it was.  
As she looked at the picture, the two of them smiling, loving every minute spent together, tears started to roll down her cheeks. They dropped onto the photo, tears mixing with three years worth of dust.  
The tears kept coming more and more, faster and faster, until she collapsed on the bed, eventually crying herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning, she popped on her laptop she had received from the Smithsonian as a gift, and went on the Internet. It was still a new concept, but you could still find things you needed on it. Especially in her profession.  
She searched for hours on end to find out if and where Harrison was shooting his newest movie. Finally, an hour and a half later, she found it. It was entitled "Frantic" and was being shot in Paris, France. She scraped up all the money she had and took the first flight out of there.  



	6. Chapter 6

When she got to France, she took the bus to Paris, from there, she walked to the set.  
Her heart pounded as she sneaked around the set. It reminded her of the first time she had met him.  
When the filming started up again, she looked around and took off silently towards his trailer. She knew exactly what she was going to do in her head. When he came in the trailer, she would beg for his forgiveness and if it wouldn't forgive her, she'd beg harder. If he still wouldn't forgive her, she'd leave and come back another day to try the same thing. One way or another, she had to get him back, even if she died trying.  
Hiding behind the trailer, she peeked around the corner to make sure no one was looking her way. A props guy of some sort walked past the trailer and into another. Then she darted around to the front of the trailer and slipped inside.  
Once inside, she sat on the couch and tried to stop her heart from beating so fast. It was late afternoon and she knew the shoot wouldn't go much longer. She walked over to a swiveling chair and sat down, twisting it away from the door.  
Changing her mind, she went back to sit on the couch.  
For 20 agonizing minutes she sat there with nothing else to do but twiddle her thumbs. But she didn't even do that. She just sat there.  
  
Finally the director called it a day. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and walked away from the set. As Harrison walked towards his trailer, he undid his tie and took off that uncomfortable shirt they made him wear. He never understood how anyone could sit in on of those suits all day and type at a computer.  
  
She heard footsteps outside the door. It took all the strength she had just to stand up, she was so nervous. Then the door opened. Harrison stared at her, his chest bare, shirt in his hand and her heart beat faster than she thought possible.  
"J-Julia?" She lifted her eyes to his, begging him, pleading him, apologizing to him. But she didn't say a word. She felt her knees start to go weak, but didn't have to worry because Harrison had already taken her into his arms.  
One lone tear slid down her cheek. He stepped back the littlest bit and looked at her, wiping her tear away with his finger. But he couldn't stand to be so far away from her so he wrapped his arms around her again. He didn't want to let go. He didn't ever want to let go. He loved her so much it hurt.  
Julia didn't cry, she just kept repeating over and over,  
"I'm sorry, Harrison, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." It wasn't working out as she had planned, it was working out better. It felt so good for her to be in his arms, against his bare chest was even better. He let go for a second but she threw herself against his chest again. He didn't want to kiss her and she didn't want to kiss him either, he just wanted to hold her in his arms again, feel her body close to his, and so did she.  
  
"In a relationship, it is obvious that hugs are more important than kisses. Anyone can press their lips up against someone else's; anyone can shove their tongue in someone's mouth. But a perfect hug is an art. There is nothing more beautiful than being safe in an embrace and nothing more perfect than the combination of strength and gentleness. That's what a hug is. A balance of both." - 'In the Twilight Fading'  
  
Sure it's sounds kind of cheesy, old fashioned even, but it's true. Old fashioned things normally are.  
"Julia, I thought I'd never see you again," he said, finally, and kissed the top of her head. She stepped back a step and put her hands on his smooth cheeks and ran them lightly over his face and through his hair..  
"I love you Harrison. I've always loved you, but I never wanted to admit it to myself." Another tear slid down her cheek and Harrison wiped it away.  
"I know you did Julia. That's why I couldn't understand when you broke up with me, then you got engaged, and then you said you didn't love me or that other guy. I...I didn't know what you were thinking." She ran her hands down his neck and his well muscled chest. He rested his hands on hers and pulled her closer to him.   
"I love you Julia, and I'll never, ever, ever let you go." And then he gave her a soft kiss. It was a very short kiss. It wasn't that they didn't want to kiss, just that it didn't seem necessary.  
"Harrison?" she said. He looked right in her eyes and neither of their eyes moved from where each others'. "I'm sorry for being so selfish."  
"I thought you said I was the one being selfish."  
"No, I was."  
"I was too, though," he said softly, almost a whisper.  
"No, you weren't. You just wanted to spend more time with me. I can understand that, because I did too, but I was being selfish about it and you weren't. All I cared about was archeology and I never spent enough time with you. I should have."  
"Don't say that. That was so long ago. Just forget about it. I have," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her head. She was content with that. As long as he forgave her, she didn't care.  
"You know what finally made me realize that I loved you?" she asked as he slowly rocked her in his arms.  
"No what?" he asked, burying his head in her hair. He loved the smell of her hair. He didn't know if it was her shampoo or if it was just natural. Either way, he loved her hair.   
"I finally decided to watch one of your movies, and I cried-I cried so hard. When it was over, I tried calling you, but you weren't there and I couldn't get up the nerve to leave a message.  
"I took out one of the pictures we took together, one that I had kept in my drawer, and cried even more.  
"The next morning, I got on the Internet. I spent hours trying to figure out if you were filming another movie, and the location. I finally found it and I took the first flight here.  
"I couldn't live my life without you, Harrison. Life wouldn't be worth living if I had to."   
"I love you too, Jules," he said, taking her face in his hands and sealing it with a kiss.  
  
Epilogue   
A few weeks later, Julia and Harrison got married. They have two children and are still together this very day. Just as in love as they were the first day they met; even more so.  
They are old now, close to death, but they know even when death has parted them, they will still love each other. Always.  
  
The End  



End file.
